


Сны приемного господина Вэнь

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Series: Тени Бессмертных (Mo Dao Zu Shi) [8]
Category: Grand Master of Demonic Cultivation (Mo Dao Zu Shi), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Genocide, M/M, Multi, Rape, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: В тот раз Чжао Чжулю просто повезло. Бессмертный спас ему жизнь из прихоти, лишь потому, что Чжулю валялся на его пути, и Бессмертный счел его недостаточно забавным, чтобы убить. Какой интерес добивать и без того полумертвого тринадцатилетнего юнца?
Relationships: Wēn Ruòhán/Wēn Zhúliú
Series: Тени Бессмертных (Mo Dao Zu Shi) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007799
Kudos: 4





	1. Удача

**Author's Note:**

> Фик про удавшееся и абсолютно не замеченное одной из сторон соблазнение. (￢‿￢ )

В тот раз Чжао Чжулю просто повезло. Бессмертный спас ему жизнь из прихоти, лишь потому что Чжулю валялся на его пути, и Бессмертный счел его недостаточно забавным, чтобы убить. Какой интерес добивать и без того полумертвого тринадцатилетнего юнца?

Когда его исцелили, он вновь предстал перед алым взглядом Бессмертного и был вынужден, сгорая от стыда, поведать ему о случившемся. Легкая улыбка коснулась бледных губ, и Вэнь Жохань поинтересовался неожиданно насмешливым и юным голосом:  
— Значит, ты стыдишься того, что не смог уложить в три раза превосходящего твои войска врага?  
Чжао Чжулю кивнул, хотя никогда бы не выразил это такими словами. Не было никаких «войск». Его город гордился своей мирной жизнью и следованию у-вэй. Мужчины хоть и практиковали боевые искусства, но каждый урок был сдабриваем набившими оскомину наставлениями о неубийстве живых существ. К сожалению, степные кочевники с детства впитывали иную мудрость, например, об искусстве действовать сообща или рубить противников, пока они не перестанут быть живыми существами.  
Чжулю сам не знал точно, отчего вспоминать о разграблении дома ему было столь стыдно. Быть может, потому что его с детства озадачивали противоречивые слова взрослых, но он не сказал об этом никому, а быть может, если бы он организовал хотя бы из сверстников нормальный отряд, они не были бы настолько неготовы к вторжению. Но Чжулю молчал, считая, что их сила — их дело. Он промолчал, и из-за этого теперь все его друзья — рабы или мертвы, его мать и сестры будут прислуживать неотесанным кочевникам, равно как и остальные жители его города.  
Вэнь Жохань поднял руку, и на кончиках когтистых пальцев заплясало алое пламя. Оно взметнулось на три метра ввысь, затем вернулось, чтобы вновь взметнуться пятью менее высокими столбами; затем оно превратилось в очертания шара в руке, а затем вернулось в изначальную форму и погасло. Проделывая все это, Бессмертный сказал:  
— Чувства человека — пламя. Направь его на одного врага — и ты уничтожишь его, направь его на многих друзей — и ты согреешь их, оставь его в себе, и оно сожжет тебя. Научись контролировать свою силу и ее воздействие, и твоя судьба будет зависеть лишь от тебя самого. Свободен.

После этого Чжао Чжулю выдали расписание занятий и отвели в огромные, как ему казалось, шикарные покои… которые были абсолютно такими же, как у всех приглашенных адептов.  
В ордене Вэнь никто не следил за посещаемостью. Как верно заметил его глава — «судьба человека зависит от него самого». Множество учеников ходили только на свои любимые занятия и пропускали остальное; были вообще такие, кто спал до полудня и бездельничал в свое удовольствие. Впрочем, к приглашенным адептам это не относилось. Ну или конкретно к Чжулю.  
Он жаждал силы, жаждал, потому что помнил прикосновение к своей руке руки Бессмертного, когда тот нашел его на обочине и проверил пульс, а потом выяснилось, что он обладает сверхъестественными способностями, а потом выяснилось, что где-то есть целый огромный город небожителей, и Чжулю оказался в нем, и ему сказали, что он может стать таким же…  
Иногда он думал о том, что на самом деле он не спасся от кочевников, а был убит и попал в иной лучший мир. На самом деле — довольно часто.  
Он учился настолько яростно, что учителя уговаривали его поберечь себя, а учитель заклинательства просто сказал, что если Чжулю не будет отдыхать, то умрет, и кому тогда сдались его успехи в учебе. Это произвело на него впечатление, и он стал лучше распределять свое время.  
Потом он услышал о Награде. «Тот, кто покажет главе ордена новый прием, получит награду — исполнение желания». Желание не должно было ущемлять других членов ордена. Но к этому Чжао Чжулю и не стремился.  
У исполнения желания было и другое условие — заклинатель должен был завершить обучение. Что означало, что он также может быть наказан Вэнь Жоханем. Таким образом в ордене понималась ответственность за свои поступки. Человек должен быть готов не только к награде, но и к наказанию, если осмелился перестать быть учеником, стать полноправным адептом и потратить время главы.

Чжулю долго пытался понять, что может впечатлить такого могущественного человека, как он. Теперь он уже знал, что Вэнь Жохань не Бессмертный и не Небожитель, а просто очень могущественный заклинатель, но на самом деле это получалось примерно одно и то же. Он выглядел как двадцатилетний юноша и обладал могуществом, сравнимым с могуществом богов. (Правда, теперь Чжулю не очень-то был уверен, что боги существуют, скорей всего кто-то вроде него не смог отличить их от заклинателей).  
Какая сила может впечатлить такого человека? Да еще и такая, которой пока никто не владеет?  
Чжулю каждую ночь просматривал свитки до рези в глазах. Он искал информацию, собирал кусочки жизни мира заклинателей, который был совсем не таким, как крохотный мирок его городка, где большинство населения даже не умело читать. Что страшнее всего для человека?  
Смерть. Смерть своя, смерть близких. Чжулю каждую ночь снился свой догорающий город, крики матери и сестер, то, насколько превосходили в бою кочевники его и односельчан. Как крепкий всадник, лишь немногим старше его, ударил его по голове в последний раз… Чжулю потерял сознание, а они, вероятно, решили, что он умер, потому что у него был пробит череп. Вэнь Жохань сказал, что он выжил лишь потому, что у него были духовные силы…  
Но это было понятно. Все боятся смерти, и прикончить что обычных людей, что заклинателей можно тысячью разнообразных способов…. Которые, вне сомнения, известны главе ордена Вэнь. И даже если не ему лично, то кому-нибудь.  
Чего страшится человек, кроме смерти?  
Или нет, что люди ценят в своей жизни, кроме самой жизни?  
Богатство. Самый богатый человек его города казался бы попрошайкой в Цишане.  
А что ценят заклинатели? Что ценят могущественные Небожители, умеющие летать, способные долгие дни обходиться без пищи, способные побеждать монстров, не говоря уж о простых воинах?..  
Ах. Да. Если подумать об этом с тщательностью, то это становится очевидным.  
Глаза Чжао Чжулю загорелись торжествующим огнем. Он создаст способ лишить заклинателей способности заклинать. А потом попросит главу ордена Вэнь уничтожить тварей, что уничтожили его дом.

— Восхитительно! — белоснежные тонкие пальцы с острыми когтями мнут его ладонь, и это скорее приятно, чем страшно, но… — Ты только посмотри на эту ручку, Вэнь Цин! — глава ордена Вэнь с восторгом щупает ладонь вмерзшего в пол от шока Чжао Чжулю. Дело было не в прикосновениях, а в разительной перемене поведения. Только что Вэнь Жохань высокомерно и скептически смотрел на настоявшего на демонстрации Чжулю, который к тому времени завершил обучение и уже три месяца работал «младшим помощником старшего уборщика правого крыла Огненного Дворца», что вызвало единогласное мнение как его учителей, так и сокурсников, что от усердной учебы он свихнулся. На самом деле ему нужно было место, чтобы тренироваться. Большинство попадавших туда, если им не довелось разозлить главу ордена лично, отправлялись на опыты целителям, а вовсе не сжигались заживо, чтобы выстроить из их костей новый этаж, как болтали в народе.  
Многие отделывались лишь наказанием, типа порки, клейма или отрубленного пальца, если их проступок был не очень тяжек. Вэнь Жохань не пытал каждого осужденного лично, иначе ему бы пришлось заниматься этим круглосуточно. «Высокопоставленные» осужденные отправлялись в левое крыло, а не заинтересовавшие главу ордена — в правое. И как и предположил Чжулю, в правом крыле к смерти относились не слишком щепетильно. Если кто-то из пленников умирал без внешних повреждений, никто не проверял, что в действительности произошло, уборщик писал причину смерти «от страха» в отчет и убирал труп в морг. Чжулю, конечно, рисковал тем, что целители, проводящие вскрытие, могут что-то заметить, но ничего такого не произошло, он научился уничтожать Золотые Ядра, а теперь с изумлением смотрел на _улыбающегося_ главу ордена Вэнь. Он думал, что тот вообще не умеет это делать. Это была настолько удивительная перемена в поведении, что Чжулю чуть не забыл, зачем они вообще все здесь.  
— Дядя, ты его пугаешь… — Красивая девушка с восхитительными глазами цвета волн кривит свое нежное личико в насмешливом недоумении. Чжулю видел ее раньше среди целителей, но не знал ее имени. Она подошла к пленнице, которую Чжулю выбрал для демонстрации, коснулась ее руки тремя пальцами… Затем, небрежно запрокинув голову, груди и лба. Когда она обернулась, на ее лице был плохо скрываемый ужас. Да. Такой примерно реакции Чжулю и добивался. А не того, что глава ордена будет улыбаться и тискать его руку, как будто он — младенец.  
Вэнь Жохань посмотрел на Чжао Чжулю горящими от возбуждения глазами:  
— Сделай так еще раз!


	2. Планирование

До родины Чжулю они летели четыре дня. Чжулю и не знал, что это так далеко — впрочем, в Цишань он попал в бессознательном состоянии. Его поразило, что глава ордена Вэнь останавливался в гостиницах, исключительно чтобы обругать местную кухню. Насколько Чжулю заметил, он за все это время почти ничего не съел. Впрочем, он и двое других адептов были довольны остановками.  
— _Это_ ты называешь городом?! — возмутился Вэнь Жохань, когда они прибыли. — Да это же мелкая деревня!  
В тот момент, впервые видя территорию своего полузаброшенного городка с меча, Чжулю тоже так показалось, и он смущенно пробормотал:  
— Тогда я тоже был меньше.  
Вэнь Жохань усмехнулся.  
— Ладно, деревня так деревня, работы меньше, — он взглянул на адептов. — Нам нужно заклинание отслеживания… по нему, — он кивнул на Чжулю. — У тебя же были родственники?  
Чжулю покраснел, кивнув. «Были». Он старался не представлять, что с ними стало. Что с ними происходит сейчас. Прошло три года, но… он не мог быстрее, он и так старался изо всех сил…  
Кэй Дун, один из адептов, положил ему руку на плечо:  
— Есть заклинание забвения. Если все настолько плохо.  
Чжулю благодарно кивнул, скрывая подступивший ужас, и передал ему срезанную прядь волос. Он совсем не подумал о таком, хотя знал это заклинание.  
Спустя сутки полета по степи, который не улучшил настроение Вэнь Жоханя, они увидели огни стоянки. Глава ордена раздосадовано цыкнул.  
— Они все вперемешку. Как мы определим, кто из них деревенщина, а кто — кочевник? Они все сейчас кочевники! Единственные, кого мы можем с уверенностью отыскать, это родственники самого Чжулю! А ему надо — «весь город»! — он произнес это абсолютно издевательским тоном. Вероятно, он ожидал, что враги Чжулю будут придерживаться строгих иерархических правил одежды, как в ордене, и отличить их от рабов не составит никакого труда.  
— Захватить лидера и приказать ему, — предложил Кей Дун.  
Вэнь Жохань мрачно обернулся к Чжулю:  
— У них ведь его нет, не так ли?  
— Похоже, их у них несколько, — второй адепт, Жу Мао, указал на островерхие шатры. — По убранству можно определить. Скорей всего, главы родов или просто парни, у которых самые тяжелые ожерелья из человеческих зубов. Всего восемь.  
— Восемь, — вздохнул Вэнь Жохань. — А нас — четверо. Так и вижу, как эти господа разбегаются от нас на своих лошадях по всей степи. Ладно. Поставить заклинание барьера. Я с Чжулю — внутри, а вы будете вылавливать и вырубать сбежавших, мало ли кто среди варваров окажется потенциальным заклинателем и сможет пробиться.  
— Подождите, глава ордена, — как позже выяснил Чжулю, Жу Мао бы военным советником Вэнь Жоханя, а Кей Дуна тот взял в качестве убийцы, а не за высокий интеллект. — У меня идея. Если они все в родстве друг с другом, нам нужно всего лишь добыть по пряди волос с глав родов, а потом наложить заклинания индикации, чтобы они, к примеру, светились зеленым в темноте. Могу поспорить, что тупые варвары сами облегчат нам задачу, в ужасе перебив друг друга, ну и стрелять в них с высоты будет намного проще.  
— А почему бы не усыпить лошадей с помощью того же заклинания? — внезапно предложил Чжулю. — Кочевники плохо бегают.  
— Проще убить, — заметил Кэй Дун. — Усыпляющее заклинание накладывать часа три, особенно на животное.  
— Лошади — ценная добыча, — отозвался Чжао Чжулю, который обнаружил в себе внутренний протест о том, чтобы начать свою месть с убийства тех живых существ, которые были абсолютно не при чем. — Насколько я слышал, ваш старший сын очень их любит, — он взглянул на Вэнь Жоханя. — Он обрадуется, если вы привезете ему сувенир.  
Вэнь Жохань хмыкнул.  
— Лошадей в мешочек Цянькунь не засунешь, Чжулю. А мы сюда по прямой на мечах добирались пять дней. Я конечно люблю Вэнь Су, но гнать ради него через всю Поднебесную табун лошадей не стану.  
Он мрачно оглядел стоянку, затем — половинку заносимой облаками луны, затем — собственную руку.  
— Ладно, сделаем так. Сначала ставим барьер. Потом усыпляем лошадей. Потом вы трое под моим заклинанием маскировки отправляетесь по модным шатрам и вытаскиваете мне косы противников, а я и Чжулю разыскиваем тех, кто тут с ним в родстве и вытаскиваем их, чтобы не прибили в давке, — Вэнь Жохань вздохнул. — После я накладываю заклинание индикации, чтобы враги светились зеленым, и мы сможем поразвлечься.  
Все, в общем-то, прошло по плану, помимо того что единственной родственницей Чжулю оказалась его мать. И несколько односельчанок, бывших с ней в одном шатре, лица которых он с трудом узнал лишь благодаря ей.

— Пять сестер?! Пять?! — кажется, у Бессмертного никак не укладывалось это количество в голове. — Проклятье, ты _мог_ бы упомянуть об этом раньше!  
На самом деле, Чжулю слегка предвидел такую реакцию и потому специально обходил тему о количестве своих родственников стороной.  
— Кей Дун, — Вэнь Жохань в который раз с удовольствием прошелся мимо выложенных на земле трофеев. Он уже подобрал себе пару луков и кривую, весьма устрашающую саблю, которая совсем не подходила к его возвышенному облику. Чжулю даже не знал, где бы он смог с ней появиться… разве что на полигоне. — Забираешь все это, летишь обратно в Цишань без остановок, присылаешь сюда… еще, скажем, человек тридцать, — он перечислил имена тех, кто должен был входить в число призванных. — Если у кого-то найдется мешочек Цянькунь, в который можно засунуть лошадь и затем вынуть ее живой, берите их все. Жу Мао, остаёшься здесь до их возвращения, потом летишь ко мне, если мы не вернёмся раньше. Позаботься о трофейных лошадях, их продадим. И об освобождённых людях. И Кей Дун. Принеси мне что-нибудь поесть.

Рассвело. Вэнь Жохань реквизировал самый шикарный шатер и отправился спать; затем испепелил шатер, достал из мешочка Цянькунь собственный и поставил барьер. Чжулю же, закончив помогать Кэй Дуну собирать трофеи, бродил по разоренной стоянке в некотором смятении. Он размышлял о том, как вел себя глава ордена, но на самом деле он не вел себя как-то необычно. Все в Цишане знали о том, что главу ордена не интересуют простые люди. Остальных заклинателей они тоже не особо интересовали. Чжулю бы радоваться, что Вэнь Жохань вообще сдерживает свое обещание, но…  
Он понял, в чем дело, лишь когда увидел мать и других освобожденных ими женщин, и понял, что до смерти боялся встретиться с ними наедине.  
Они… они показались ему старухами, хотя ими не являлись. Многим девушкам не было и четырнадцати. Но их тела были несовершенны, диспропорциональны, их кожа была испещрена вмятинами и пятнами, выражения их лиц несли на себе печати многих омрачений…  
На самом деле они выглядели как обычные женщины. Просто за три года в Безночном Городе Чжулю забыл, как выглядят обычные женщины. Как вообще выглядят обычные люди. То же самое он мог сказать и об убитых ими кочевниках. Искаженные нечистыми помыслами лица, тела, отражающие эти искажения, сальная кожа, грубые пальцы… Неудивительно, что его поначалу дразнили «варваром». Ведь три года назад он был таким же.  
Мать плакала, женщины благодарили его, а ему хотелось сказать, чтобы они перестали пытаться коснуться его руками и называть «Небожителем».  
От всего этого его спас выспавшийся и довольный как солнышко глава ордена Вэнь. Вероятно, он нашел среди пищи кочевников что-то, что не слишком оскорбило его вкус. Вскоре Чжао Чжулю понял, что это было. Две абсолютно одинаковые четырнадцатилетние девицы, разрез глаз которых он никогда не встречал, с отливающими зеленым густыми волосами, сопровождали его… Юные и стройные, но все равно, Чжулю считал, что любая, даже самая младшая заклинательница ордена Вэнь была их прекраснее. Неужели глава ордена не брезгует простыми смертными?.. Неужели он не видит, сколь велика разница между заклинательницами, сформировавшими Золотое Ядро, и простыми девушками?..  
— Планы слегка меняются, — он проигнорировал ужас в глазах Чжулю. — Не дергайся, план по поиску твоих сестер остается в силе. Просто мы поищем кое-кого еще. Госпожа Чжао, мне нужны портреты ваших дочерей, — он обратился к матери Чжулю совершенно непринужденно. Та раскрыла рот, как глупая крестьянка, но Вэнь Жохань сделал вид, что не заметил, и лениво начертал в воздухе символ, подплывший к ее голове, и достал несколько листов бумаги: — Просто представьте хорошенько каждую, — затем он ухмыльнулся Чжулю. — На этот раз мы все же повеселимся.

Прощаясь, близняшки льнули к нему так, словно сами были освобожденными рабынями, хотя Чжулю сомневался на этот счет — слишком уж они выглядели как кочевницы. Это было с одной стороны соблазнительно, а с другой — неприятно, смотреть, как их руки скользят по ханьфу Вэнь Жоханя.  
«Вы обычные человеческие девки».  
— Еще успеется, — внезапно произнес он, глядя на вмиг покрасневшего Чжулю, и вопреки мольбам девиц, оставил их на земле.  
Они долго летели на север, углубляясь в степь, и Чжулю не знал, следует ли Вэнь Жохань какому-то направлению или просто летит наугад, пока он не ответил:  
— Заклинатели могут чувствовать скопления людей на расстоянии. Даже одиноких путников. Зависит больше от концентрации, чем от умений.  
Чжулю мог бы поклясться, что он не задавал никаких вопросов. Вэнь Жохань ухмыльнулся:  
— Заклинатели также могут читать чужие мысли, не глядя в глаза, если человек рядом с ними слишком часто повторяет их про себя. Этому не учат на начальном этапе, потому что такое умение не считается жизненно важным, ему можно обучиться уже будучи адептом, или самостоятельно.  
И вновь они летят в молчании. Чжулю не знает, как вести себя с ним наедине. Он словно бы ребенок, который попросил у отца дорогой подарок, а тот неожиданно привел его в самую шикарную лавку и махнул рукой — «выбирай». Правда, его отец так бы никогда не сделал, собственно, поэтому…  
— Твое молчание раздражает, потому что на самом деле тебя распирает от желания высказаться, — едко произнес глава ордена Вэнь, делая вираж и зависая в воздухе. Чжулю чуть не упал с меча — и от остановки, и от такого заявления. — Лучше скажи сейчас, нам еще долго лететь, а у меня от тебя уже виски ноют.  
Стараясь удержатся в воздухе, Чжулю поклонился, молясь, чтобы его желание провалиться сквозь землю не подействовало на его меч.  
— Я просто не знаю, как себя с вами вести, глава ордена Вэнь, — тихо произнёс он. — Я выучил все правила этикета, но ни в одном из них не описывался случай, когда вы исполняете чье-то желание.  
Верховный заклинатель раздраженно вздохнул и закатил глаза.  
— Ты не не знаешь, как себя вести, тебе некому выговориться. Ладно, это в общем-то не твоя вина. Ты чувствуешь себя одиноким и потерянным, Чжулю, — констатировал Вэнь Жохань, даже не взглянув на него. Чжулю не мог понять, как он все еще держится на мече, учитывая, что он шесть дней ничего не ел. — Думаю, ты уже понял обоюдоострость моей награды. Всякий, кто ее удостаивается, чувствует себя беспомощным вдвойне.  
Чжулю бы так не выразился, но, возможно, глава ордена Вэнь был и прав. Он просто не мог понять этого сейчас.  
— Поскольку мне понравился твой дар, я отплачу взаимностью. Ши и Ми рассказали мне немного об иерархии твоих врагов, поэтому со следующим станом мы разберемся по-другому. Мы разделим рабов, твоих родственников и кочевников, и допросим их, и ты сможешь сам лично убить тех, кто участвовал в атаке на твою деревню, или выбрать им какую-нибудь особенную казнь.  
Ты сам осуществишь свою месть. Своими руками. Перед этим мы обеспечим безопасность твоих родственников… но по поводу остальных я не могу ничего обещать. Я взял волосы для заклинаний у других женщин, но не думаю, что все твои односельчане находились с ними в родстве. Твоя деревня — не первая и не последняя у этих ребят. Множество людей живет их рабами и шлюхами гораздо дольше, чем три года. Случайные жертвы будут неизбежны. Зато ты исполнишь свою волю сам и не будешь чувствовать стыда за беспомощность.  
— Но… разве это не дольше?.. — Чжулю изумлённо смотрел на заклинателя.  
— А за тобой что, кто-то гонится?  
Этот вопрос всерьез озадачил Чжулю, и он не мог понять, почему, пока Вэнь Жохань опять не прочитал его сердце лучше, чем он сам.  
— Чжао Чжулю, призраки твоих убитых и порабощенных друзей и родных подгоняли тебя в прошлом, когда ты учился. Но твое обучение завершено. Твоя битва закончена. Ты уже победил. Тебе больше некуда спешить.  
Сердце пропустило удар; сознание Чжулю помутилось, он потерял концентрацию и упал бы с меча, не подхвати его Вэнь Жохань одной рукой — словно он ничего не весил, и не поставив на свой меч. И без того шокированный Чжулю уставился на него в полной растерянности.  
— Битва… окончена?.. — он не понимал; сердце колотилось слишком сильно.  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что я могу _проиграть людям?_ — язвительный голос Вэнь Жоханя вернул его к реальности. Второй рукой он призвал меч Чжулю и протянул его ему.  
— Я никак не думал такое, глава ордена, — выдавил Чжулю, все еще не в силах совладать с сердцебиением. — Я просто… мы нашли только матушку…  
Он уже понял, что имел в виду заклинатель. Просто подобный ход мыслей для него был совершенно чужд.  
 _Крестьянин, идущий за водой к колодцу, не воспринимает своё действие как великую битву. Он не сомневается в успехе задуманного, потому что для него это действие привычно и не вызывает затруднений._  
Глава ордена Вэнь ни на секунду не сомневался в своей способности в одиночку уничтожить орду кочевников. Потому-то он никуда не спешил, столь раздражающе отвлекаясь на трофеи, девчонок, комментарии об укладе жизни врагов и нарочитые усложнения поставленной задачи — просто чтобы не заскучать в пути ненароком.  
На самом деле, Чжулю слабо представлял, как его месть будет происходить. Он думал, они подкрадутся к кочевникам в ночи и как-нибудь выкрадут его родных. Он не ожидал — не предполагал — что ему доведется принять в этом настолько непосредственное участие.  
— Я смогу казнить их как захочу?.. — выдавил он, по-прежнему стоя на мече Вэнь Жоханя, удерживаемый его рукой. «На самом деле?!..»  
— Разве не это ты подразумевал под местью? — Вэнь Жохань вложил в руку Чжао Чжулю меч и очень выразительным взглядом велел младшему адепту ордена Вэнь свалить нахрен с его меча.


	3. Притяжение бездны

Найдя следующую стоянку, куда более крупную, чем предыдущая, Вэнь Жохань отлетел от нее подальше и уселся посреди степи, вычерчивая на заблаговременно выжженной плоской круглой площадке какие-то символы, которые — Чжулю точно знал — никому из учеников не преподавали.  
Он делал это долго. Очень долго. Чжулю летал то на разведку то обратно, изнывая от неизвестности, поскольку Вэнь Жохань даже не сказал ему, нашел ли он на этой стоянке его сестер. В целом он занимался рисованием на пепельной пустоши два дня. Кто бы увидел это, не поверил бы. Роскошный господин в белом и алом возился, рисуя узоры на песке и закрепляя их пламенем, двое суток. При этом общее количество пищи, что он вкусил за последнюю неделю, размером не превышало полкулака.  
От принесенных Чжулю птиц заклинатель отказался, после того, как пронаблюдал за тем, как тот пытался их приготовить. Это было стыдно. Он никогда не умел ощипывать и разделывать птиц, потому что этим занимались женщины, а в ордене Вэнь готовить не учили. Чжулю подумал тогда, что это они зря, поскольку не все закончившие обучение адепты способны ничего не жрать по семь дней.  
Он вообще понял, что оказался мало приспособлен к выживанию без цивилизации; куда меньше, чем родившийся во дворце размером с город Небожитель. Ладно, шатер он поставить смог, поскольку порой ночевал в лесу, но множество полезных и практичных заклинаний, которые использовал Вэнь Жохань, Чжулю попросту не знал. Вероятно, они тоже относились не к «жизненно-необходимым», хотя он бы с этим поспорил.  
Больше всего его впечатлило то, которое Вэнь Жохань сотворил сразу после того, как они нашли стоянку, отлетели от нее и установили шатер. Рассветало; небо светлело у горизонта, но все еще было сумеречно. В этот момент Вэнь Жохань, отойдя подальше от шатра, так, что Чжулю видел только его силуэт, скинул с себя одежду и протянул руку к небу. Полыхнуло белое пламя, а спустя некоторое время, к изумлению Чжулю, с неба к Вэнь Жоханю начал тянуться молочно-серый жгут.  
Поскольку заклинатель не давал ему приказа не приближаться, Чжулю, не в силах унять любопытства, приблизился. Если что, он скажет, что жгут выглядел опасным… Наверное… В смысле он таким и выглядел…  
Каково же было его изумление, когда он понял, что «жгут» состоит из скрученных водяных струй. Глава ордена Вэнь мылся. Водой, взятой прямо с Неба.  
Он обернулся, почувствовав приближение Чжулю. Черные волосы облепляли стройное тело словно вторая кожа, земля вокруг босых ступней потемнела от влаги.  
— Хочешь тоже? — равнодушно поинтересовался Небожитель, глядя на Чжулю спокойно и бесстрастно. Вода непрерывным потоком струилась по его телу, с легким шелестом впитываясь в иссушенную степную почву.  
— Я не… Простите!.. — Чжулю поклонился и бросился прочь. Он сам не знал, что хотел сказать. Ему было стыдно за то, что он так не умел. И, разумеется, он не мог позволить, чтобы глава ордена тратил на него силы для _такого_. Но это зрелище — голый человек посреди степи принимает душ, вызванный прямо с Небес — оно словно пошатнуло все его мировоззрение.  
Не потому, что заклинание было таким уж сложным; Чжулю наверное мог бы его повторить и без инструкции, хотя лучше бы с ней, но принцип он вполне понимал. Но он никогда бы в жизни, даже если бы прожил сотню лет, не додумался бы до того, что так делать _можно._

На вторые сутки, когда Вэнь Жохань закончил с начертанием символов, итог его работы представлял собой выжженный круг метров шести в диаметре, покрытый невероятно сложными символами, которые Чжулю почти не узнавал. По четырём сторонам были вплавлены в землю несколько кристаллов и что-то еще. Единственное, что было опознаваемым с уверенностью — это вплавленные волосы. Чжулю сам видел, как Вэнь Жохань применял их. Его пряди, его матери и односельчанок — в самом центре круга. Затем чьи-то еще. Затем косы убитых главарей с предыдущей стоянки — по самым краям.  
Чжулю так отвлекся наблюдением за магией Вэнь Жоханя, что когда тот сказал «Ну вот и всё», он даже не сразу понял, о чем он. Адреналин бросился по венам, когда Чжулю осознал, что вот сейчас…  
«Ты сможешь осуществить свою месть сам».  
Сердце заколотилось слишком быстро. Он никогда в жизни еще не убивал в бою. Пленники в Огненном Дворце ему не сопротивлялись. Но в реальном бою Чжулю никого не убивал. Хотел, много раз хотел. Много раз пытался сделать это во сне, но почему-то не срабатывало — он не мог даже как следует ударить врага. На прошлой стоянке всех убили Вэнь Жохань с адептами, Чжулю же защищал мать и других женщин от случайных стрел и заклинаний барьером.  
— Предвкушаешь? — улыбнулся глава ордена Вэнь и потрепал его по плечу. Чжулю кивнул, опустив глаза. «Наверное». «Наверное это предвкушение». «И я понятия не имею, почему оно так похоже на страх».  
— Посмотри мне в глаза, — Чжулю пришлось стиснуть зубы и заставить себя поднять голову. Если Вэнь Жохань увидит, что ему страшно… Если он поймет, что Чжулю всего лишь трусливый подросток… Глава ордена нахмурился. — Да тебя трясет. — Он вынул из рукава керамическую бутылочку, украшенную затейливыми узорами, и протянул Чжулю: — Три глотка. Не больше.  
Жидкость обожгла горло и словно бы взорвала все вкусовые рецепторы множеством каких-то трав или пряностей. Чжулю даже не понял, был ли это алкоголь или нет. Вкусно это было или отвратительно. Второй глоток дался через силу, а вот после третьего он едва удержался, чтобы не сделать четвёртый — настолько зелье показалось ему вкусным.  
— С четвертого люди свихиваются, — пояснил Вэнь Жохань, убирая бутылку. — Весьма приятным образом, но ты мне нужен вменяемым. Это нормально — что ты волнуешься и что тебе страшно. Но имей в виду — с тобой абсолютно ничего не случится. Не в моих правилах допускать смерть столь одаренных людей.  
Чжулю слушал его спокойно, чувствуя, как по телу разливается тепло — от его слов и от зелья. Вообще стоять рядом с ним было так приятно. Он сейчас совсем его не боялся, не так, как раньше. Сейчас Чжулю абсолютно поверил ему. «С тобой абсолютно ничего не случится». Когда-то он уже ощущал такое. В раннем детстве, когда они с отцом пошли в лес, тот учил его собирать грибы, и они провозились допоздна. До деревни было очень далеко, а вещей для ночевки в лесу они не взяли, и вдруг откуда-то появилась телега с сеном, отец договорился с возницей, и они сели назад и поехали. Чжулю тогда так устал, что прислонился к плечу отца и смотрел, как удаляется и чернеет лес, над которым зажигаются первые звезды. В телеге приятно пахло сеном, и Чжулю радовался, как всё хорошо сложилось, что не надо никуда идти, и грибов они набрали много, и до деревни едут, а не идут, и какой у него хороший отец…  
Воспоминание вспыхнуло, опалив голову и словно бы омыв ее изнутри кровью.  
 _«Пожалуйста, пощадите нас!»_  
Руки, крепко держащие Чжулю так, что не двинуться. Абсолютное бессилие. Абсолютная ярость.  
«Что же ты не понимаешь, идиот, их в два раза больше, чем нас, они все на лошадях и с оружием, а ты думаешь, что если падешь на колени и будешь умолять, они сжалятся и именно твою семью не тронут?!»  
Главарь кочевников наступает на голову унижающегося человека ногой и смеется, занося меч.  
Так умер отец Чжулю.  
После этого он вырвался — сам не понял как — и убил — надеялся, что убил, — одного кочевника, державшего его, вытащенным из-за его же пояса кинжалом. Хотел обернуться и убить второго и… Это были последние воспоминания Чжао Чжулю.  
После этого он почувствовал, как кто-то держит его руку, открыл глаза, увидел бледное лицо Вэнь Жоханя, решил, что тот демон загробного мира, и отрубился. Второй раз он очнулся уже в Цишане.  
О том, как именно умер его отец, Чжулю не рассказывал никому. Он не хотел, чтобы его считали сыном труса. Чжулю до сих пор не мог понять, зачем… он что, действительно не понимал, что это безнадежно — просить о пощаде?..  
Когда Чжулю вырвался, он знал, что его убьют. Он просто хотел забрать с собой в преисподнюю как можно больше врагов. Становиться рабом он не собирался.

Чжулю поднял голову и посмотрел Вэнь Жоханю в глаза.  
— Полетели, мой господин. Убьем их всех.


	4. Превосходство

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ступа в данном случае это не средство передвижения Бабы-Яги, а архитектурное сооружение, что-то вроде большого шахматного слона; здесь - проекция архитектурного сооружения.  
> Вики: https://clck.ru/Tf4Bd

Чжулю заворожено наблюдал с меча за вращением в ночном небе сияющей восьмиугольной ступы, которая являлась ключевым элементом барьера и издавала жуткий, глубокий вибрирующий звук, от которого скручивались внутренности и дрожало все тело.  
Ярко освещенные золотым светом кочевники оказались сейчас как на ладони; постепенно их окутывало сияние срабатывающего заклинания: одни окрашивались зеленым, другие — синим…  
Из-за рева, издаваемого вращающейся ступой, Чжулю не слышал голосов мечущихся в панике людей, но видел их открытые рты и беспорядочные движения. Заклинание застигло их в час Тигра, когда человеческий сон наиболее крепок, и сейчас Чжулю не мог не наслаждаться тем, как враги, словно слепые щенки, беспорядочно толкутся, вылезая из шатров, пригибаемые к земле чудовищными звуками, не могут даже схватиться за меч, а если и хватаются, то ранят друг друга…  
Чжулю поймал себя на мысли, что хочет знать, как Вэнь Жохань создал такое заклинание. Тот выжженный круг — это же настоящее «тело заклинания» парящей в воздухе ступы? А она создает барьер на весь стан, чтобы кочевники не разбежались, и окрашивает их разными цветами…  
Внезапно Чжулю дернулся, когда до него дошло, и обернулся к Вэнь Жоханю:  
— Паника! — воскликнул он, не в силах от ужаса передать смысл своего осознания.  
— Не волнуйся, — губ главы ордена Вэнь коснулась легкая улыбка. Он достал из рукава небольшой барабан, чуть поменьше тыквы, обнял его рукой, а второй занес когтистые пальцы над натянутой кожей.  
Чжулю, так сказать… вытаращил уши. Абсолютно невозможно, чтобы когтями, сколь остро они не были заточены, можно бы было, отбивая ритм по барабану диаметром меньше полуметра, издать такой звук, словно бы раскаты грома разрезали всю степь. У Вэнь Жоханя это получилось.  
В этот же момент вокруг Чжулю образовался плотный сиреневый барьер, заглушивший звуки, которые издавали как барабан, так и ступа. Юноша в изумлении уставился на Вэнь Жоханя, а тот, напротив, указал ему подбородком вниз.  
«Лиловые — твои родичи. Сперва найди их, на них будут такие же барьеры, как на тебе. Синие — те, кто нужен и мне, и тебе, их постарайся не убивать. А зеленью полакомимся».  
Вэнь Жохань впервые применил на Чжулю заклинание мысленного диалога — вероятно, потому что барьер защищал его от звуков. Это было странное, нельзя сказать, что приятное ощущение, как будто он открыл его череп, как кастрюлю с крышкой, и засунул туда почти целиком голову.  
Но затем Чжулю заметил краем глаза в суетящихся огнях лиловое пятнышко, и ему стало не до этого. Еще не зная, лишь гадая, он стремительно ринулся вниз…

Это был ребенок. Незнакомая, окутанная зеленым светом женщина держала на руках окутанного лиловым младенца. Она в ужасе озиралась по сторонам, вцепившись в руку не менее растерянного мужчины; ребенок же, защищенный барьером, мирно спал.  
Чжулю затормозил, опешив. Как такое может быть?.. Младенец?.. Но у него…  
Когда до него дошло, он покраснел, а затем его затошнило. Он спрыгнул на землю, отправив меч в полет, прямо в грудь еще не видящего своей смерти мужчины. Рот женщины распахнулся, она попыталась бежать, но Чжулю был быстрее и схватил ее, вырвав из рук дитя.  
— Где она?! Где его мать?!  
И лишь в этот момент он понял, что даже не окружай его глушащий звуки барьер, он не сможет узнать ответ на свой вопрос. Потому что он не знает языка.  
Кочевники говорили на другом языке. Они никогда даже не слышали последних слов его отца. Хотя вероятно, вполне догадались, о чем они.  
Он схватил женщину за шиворот, затем, поняв, что так задушит ее, перехватил за талию, второй рукой держа младенца, вскочил на окровавленный меч и ринулся вверх, к Вэнь Жоханю. На своего первого убитого в бою врага он даже не взглянул.

«А я тоже нашел тебе подарочек», — поприветствовал его Небожитель. Чжулю взглянул и чуть не выронил свою ношу, встретившись глазами с парящей в воздухе рядом с ним старшей сестрой.  
«Осторожно!» — чужая сила подхватила едва не свалившегося с меча Чжулю.  
«Проклятье, тебе надо научиться летать на мече не только в безмятежном состоянии, Чжао Чжулю! — пребывать в прострации ему, разумеется, никто не позволил. — Что это ты мне принес? Зачем?»  
— Я не знаю их языка!.. — Чжулю не слишком был хорош в мысленном диалоге, к тому же в ордене Вэнь было запрещено применять его к старшим по званию. — Как…?  
«Вот тебе твоя сестрёнка, — Вэнь Жохань плавно толкнул окутанную барьером Чжао Вэй к Чжулю. — Разберитесь с языковым барьером вместе, а лучше — поищи сперва остальных своих родичей. Удерживать заклинание такого масштаба в одиночку — непросто даже по моим меркам. Оставь своего племянника здесь, а женщину отнеси за барьер, на нее парение не распространяется. Потом ее трахнешь».  
Чжулю показалось, что он сейчас сгорит от стыда. Он совершенно не осознавал как выглядел со стороны. В одной руке зажатая за талию трепыхавшаяся кочевница и мирно спящий на сгибе локтя сиреневый младенец в другой. Он кивнул, не глядя на Вэнь Жоханя, подлетел к изумленной сестре и сунул ей в руки младенца. Как он и предполагал, барьеры прекрасно совместились и объединились — что ребенка, что Чжулю и Вэй.  
— А-Лю?.. — неверяще произнесла та. — Ты жив?.. Что?..  
— Я потом все объясню! Я пришел вас спасти! — Чжулю все еще пытался сбросить краску с лица. — Ты… Чей это ребенок?!  
Сестра уставилась на младенца; затем на поднявшую голову кочевницу в руках Чжулю.  
— Минлинь, она… — по лицу Вэй скатились две слезы, она прижала к груди младенца. — Она уже в лучшем мире…  
«А ведь когда-то эти двое дрались хуже мальчишек», — отстраненно подумал Чжулю, пытаясь как-то справиться с осознанием… и с тем, что придется задать второй вопрос… и услышать на него ответ.  
— Остальные?.. — хрипло прошептал он.  
— Здесь, они живы! — закивала Вэй, по лицу которой теперь непрерывно текли слезы. — Ты найдешь их?  
— А она? — он встряхнул кочевницу, которая, как ни старалась, не могла ему ничего сделать из-за барьера.  
— Это вторая жена Тар-Бэя, Тари. После смерти Минлинь она взяла Цу себе.  
— Смерти, — повторил Чжулю. Вэй отвела взгляд.  
— Я не знаю правды, А-Лю.  
На мгновение Чжулю захотелось просто разжать руку. Пусть жена его врага упадет с многометровой высоты, и плевать, виновна она в смерти его сестры или нет. Но потом он вспомнил, как она прижимала к груди чужое дитя посреди хаоса и неразберихи… и все-таки вынес ее за пределы смертоносного поля золотой ступы и обездвижил талисманом. Как сказал Вэнь Жохань — торопиться некуда.

И вот наконец-то все закончилось. Они стояли перед ним вчетвером. Вэй, Чинь, Дэйю и Джинг. Четверо его сестер; двое — с младенцами на руках. Вэй с ребенком Минлинь, и Джинг с двумя — младенцем и уже держащемся на ногах трехлеткой. Ее взгляд не отрывался от Чжулю.  
Чинь, его третья сестра, плакала в объятьях Дэйю, хотя та была ее младше. Некогда прекрасное лицо Дэйю пересекал странный, похоже, что нанесенный нарочно, уродливый шрам. Она рассеянно гладила Чинь по голове и внимательно пожирала глазами происходящее вокруг.  
Также присутствовали две дальние родственницы Чжулю, которые жили на другом конце деревни и о которых тот давно забыл, что они родственницы, но заклинанию крови его память была безразлична. Одна из них тоже была с ребёнком.  
А также неожиданно много жителей его деревни, половину из которых Чжулю с трудом узнавал сейчас. Исхудавшие, покрытые шрамами и синяками от побоев мужчины, женщины с загнанными глазами, дети, зачатые ими против их воли… И при этом их окружало нежное лиловое сияние, словно легендарных лесных духов, и это сейчас казалось таким неуместным…

Напротив них сгрудились куда б _о_ льшей толпой люди, светящиеся синим. В стороне от них, отделенные и окруженные барьером голубого огня, были зажаты, словно море изумрудной травы, кочевники.  
И лицом к этим-то двум толпам и парил на мече, заложив руки за спину, Вэнь Жохань.  
Восьмиугольная золотая ступа уже исчезла, равно как и вернулся в рукав странный крохотный барабанчик, издававший громоподобные звуки. Тем не менее, голос Небожителя разносился по степи так, что слышно было всем.  
Слышно, но не понятно.  
Оказалось, Вэнь Жохань говорил на языке кочевников. Либо использовал какое-то заклинание.  
— Вы… — Чжулю смущенно обратился к сестрам. Почему-то признаться, что он чего-то не знает, оказалось неожиданно неприятно. — Вы понимаете, о чем он говорит?  
— Ну… — Вэй закусила губу; казалось, она колеблется. Чинь подняла заплаканное лицо и тут же снова уткнулась в плечо Дэйю. Та же внезапно резко и четко произнесла:  
— Я — Сын Неба, я пришел сюда, чтобы освободить родственников своего любимого ученика, Чжао Чжулю, если хотите выжить — подчинитесь мне или разделите судьбу… — Дэйю ахнула, подавшись вперед. Вэнь Жохань в этот момент духовной силой вытащил из огненного круга крупного мужчину, светившегося зеленым. Чжулю в который раз приказал своим глазам смириться, что абсолютно нормально, что столь изящный и стройный мужчина способен поднимать вес вдвое больше его собственного.  
— …разделите судьбу Цангин-хана…  
Сразу несколько человек вскрикнуло, когда Вэнь Жохань, держа навесу барахтающегося и рычащего мужчину, духовной оторвал ему ногу.  
Чжулю покосился на сестер.  
Вэй неотрывно смотрела на происходящее, закусив губу. Чинь — тоже, на заплаканном лице читался шок. Джинг зажимала рот руками, в ее глазах был ужас. А на обезображенном лице Дэйю сияла широкая полубезумная улыбка.


End file.
